A Twin!
by Mikichanckz
Summary: Ryoma different around her.. just who is she? Ryoma seems to care. Totally unlike his true self. Echizen Rio, Ryoma's twin. Now back in Japan to continue her studies and hopefully her tennis career. And maybe along the way a new relationship may bloom for her! But just what is the secret that she hides with her? UPDATED: Chapter 13 UP! Please review your thoughts!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Another Ryoma?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and Rio (OC) :3**

**This is my first Fan-Fic! Please R & R (:**

**Ryoma: Mada Mada Dane.  
><strong>

**Mou! Ryoma-chan you didn't have to be so mean :I**

**Please Enjoy the story! ^^**

**~Ryoma's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ryoma-san please wake up"  
>"5…5 more minutes"<br>"Mou… Ryoma-san.. today is they day when Rio come back remember?"

**~Normal****POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sleepily and slow Ryoma sat up on his bed, yawning he slowly mumbled to himself, "So.. it was today huh."

"OII! Ryoma!" Nanjiro called from the first floor. "We got to get going!"

After being dragged by Nanjirou all the way to the sliver van, Ryoma finally gave up the struggle and finally settled down in the front seat pretty unhappily.

"Its finally isn't it. I'm sure she has gotten so much prettier huh…" said Nanjiro dreamily. Ryoma listened to his father annoyed and pulled down his cap to cover his eyes from the sun. Upon hearing no reply from his son Nanjiro muttered 'tsk' and continued driving all the way to the airport.

"Ryo Onii-channnnnn"

A sweet and cheerful voice was heard from across the airport hall grabbing the attention of many of the customers resulting in some of them looking a little unhappy. Ryoma tilted up his cap and saw someone who he has not seen in the last 2 and a half year. Her skirt fluttered as she speed walked across the hall towards Ryoma and Nanjiro. Her hair and sparkling black and had green highlights along the side just like Ryoma only that it was longer. She wore a white inner tee and a sporty jacket on the outside and to complete her look she wore sporty shoes that matched her image perfectly. She was exactly the same height as Ryoma and was just like a second copy of Ryoma only that the personalities and gender were different. On her back was a tennis bag which was hot pink and black in color on the side of the bag the words Echizen Rio were sewn on it.

"Ryo Onii-chan!" The girl said cheerfully, "Tadaima!"

Ryoma let out a rarely seen smile although not obvious to many, "Okairi Rio"

The girl smiled and twirled around trying to show Ryoma how much she has changed in the past 2 years or so. As the 2 of them were getting along as they used to in the past, Nanjiro could be seen in the corner unhappily muttering, "You both just forgotten about me didn't you…" Both Rio giggled and when up to her father to comfort him while Ryoma came to the side and told her to ignore the old man instead.

The three of them got into the van after collecting Rio's bags and prepared to head home. "Ryo Onii-chan, Mom said that I was going to enroll in the same school as you, at Seigaku!" Rio said happily at the thought that she would be in the same school as her brother. Ryoma listened to her words and thought, 'This is going to get interesting'

The sun shone through the windows as Rio got up from her bed which was right beside Ryoma's. When she was fully awake she noticed that her brother wasn't in his bed or anywhere in the house. Puzzled she walked down to the kitchen and saw Nanako, or Nana-chan as Rio would rather much to call her. "Nana-chan! Where is Ryo Onii-chan?" Rio asked curiously only to find out that he had already left for morning practice. Disappointed with the news she received she slowly walked toward the kitchen door. Rio had wanted to go to school with Ryoma that morning as it was the first time in ages that she had the chance to walk with Ryoma to school. But before she reached the door Nanako called out to her. "Rio! Ryoma-san has forgotten his bento, would you like to bring it to him?" Rio's expression brightened up instantly! "I would!" She exclaimed. Nanako let out a relieved sigh as she had saw Rio's expression change after telling her that Ryoma wasn't in the house anymore that morning.

Rio picked up her backpack which had a racket placed into it as well and set out towards Ryoma's school. She couldn't wait to reach school and surprise her brother!

**~In Front of The School Gates~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ahh… what should I do? I said I would bring the bento to Onii-chan but.. How do I get to the Tennis Courts!" Rio muttered grumply to herself.

Just as Rio said those words, Momoshiro came running towards the school gates. "AHHHH I'M LATE! BUCHOU IS GONNA MAKE ME RUN LAPS!"

Rio heard the shout coming from behind her and turned, to her surprise she saw a Segaku student dashing at full speed towards her. Or rather towards the gate she was standing in front of. Rio thought of a good idea. "YOU THERE!" She shouted, "Do you know where the tennis courts are?" Momoshiro took a sudden break at hearing the question. "Tennis Courts? I'm heading there now would you like me to bring you there?" Rio happily agreed as she was glad to find someone that could take her all the way there. If given directions she doubted that she would be able to follow them anyway.

Soon the sound of tennis balls getting hit could be heard. Rio scanned around the area wondering if she could find her brother anywhere. When she had scanned towards the A courts she saw her brother beside the court gates with another guy wearing glasses. He had soft brown hair and was a lot taller then Ryoma, but before she could call out to her brother, "Whew~ ! Echizen looks pissed off…" Momoshrio mumbled to himself. "Must have lost another match to Tezuka." Rio wondered who exactly Tezuka was, to be able to allow her brother to have such a fustrated look on his face after a match of tennis. Rio looked at Momoshiro and finally realized that he was in fact one of the regulars at Seigaku. Curiously she asked, "Eto.. who is this Tezuka?" Momoshiro simply smiled widely and explained that Tezuka was matter of factly their captain. "Look at how pissed off Echizen is now, hahas I won't talk to him if I were you, I won't" Momoshiro laughed as he walked towards the duo standing at the court gates. Rio wanted to call out and ask Momoshiro to play a match with her but then she remember that she was actually there to pass Ryoma his bento!

"Ryo Onii-channnnnnnnn!" she shouted out loud for the second time in the story cause all the regulars and some of the members to stop at what they were doing and turn their heads towards the girl. Ryoma momentarily stunned after hearing Rio shout at him when she was suppose to be at home looked up and saw her approaching him. "Ryo Onii-chan I've brought your bento! You left it at home this morning. Nana-chan said to bring it to you" Rio explained to Ryoma. Ryoma upon seeing his sister bringing him his bento forgot about his surroundings and smiled at her again leaving the tennis club shocked to see such a smile from him that was totally out of his character. Ryoma lifted his right hand and ruffled his sister's hair, " Thank you Rio." *club members: NOW HE THANKED SOMEONE?* Rio totally oblivious of the surroundings smiles back and hugged him. *club members: EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*

Ruckus was seen! The whole tennis club was curious. Who was this girl? Ryoma's girlfriend? Wait wait.. that's not possible. How could Ryoma get a girlfriend?

Ryoma sighed, "Mada Mada Dane…" but soon after he finished his sentence he was glomped by Kikumaru Eiji, one of the regulars. 'Ne ne! Ochibi-chan! Who is this?" The group of regulars circled around Ryoma and Rio pestering them with questions. Tezuka had already walked off to instruct the rest to continue with their practice. Rio smiled cheerfully and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Echizen Rio! Ryoma's twin sister"

"EHHHHHHHH" Eiji and the rest of the regulars went. "OCHIBI HAD A TWIN?" Rio smiled cheekily and nodded. Inui took out his notebook and started scribbling, *Echizen has a twin sister and treats her differently from the rest of us and normal girls.*

Rio lifted up her hands and pointed at the group. "And now! I wanna have a doubles match with the strongest pair here!" she declared loudly.

**Rio: Hey, who am I going to pair up with?**

**That will be for me to know and you to find out~ ! **

**Ryoma: *slient***

**Thank****you****for****READING!****PLEASE****R&R.****I****put****up****the****2****nd****chapter****after****3****reviews****(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally have the time to write this! ^^**

**Minna~ Gomen for the EXTREMELY LATE story update ^^''**

**Ryoma: Took you long enough.**

**Look, I'm sorrie okies?**

**Ryoma: Mada Mada dane.**

**:I**

**Anyways ENJOY~!**

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and Rio (:

**Title: **A doubles Match?

**Previously:  
><strong>Rio lifted up her hands and pointed at the group. "And now! I wanna have a doubles match with the strongest pair here!" she declared loudly.

**NORMAL POV-**

"Heeeehhh? Ochibi's twin plays doubles?" Eiji exclaimed aloud. "Didn't expect that."

Rio nodded, "Yeap I play doubles so who is the strongest pair here?"

Everyone glanced around the tennis court and ended up at the same two people. Well, obviously Eiji and Oishi. Rio smirked and shouted happily, "That settles it! We're playing doubles!" Eiji started to get excited and all full of glee while Oishi sighed but smiled right away. But the both of them suddenly thought of the same thing. Who was Rio going to partner up against? Rio had already been walking towards the courts humming a tune happily. Eiji who couldn't contain his curiousity shout out.

"Ochibi's Twin! Who are you PARTNERING against?" 

"Isn't that obvious? Ryo Onii-chan of course!" Rio replied matter of factly. 

Eiji and Oishi was a little shocked by her answer. Echizen couldn't play double? Now could he..? They shrugged of that little comment in the heads and walked towards the courts as well. Rio already had her tennis racket in her hand and a tennis ball in another. Upon seeing her older brother already inside the courts, she threw up the tennis ball in a form of a serve and smacked it dead on towards her brother. "Ryo Onii-channnn there is goes~!" After the sound of the tennis ball being hit was heard all the other members saw was a strip of yellow after images of the ball. God knows how fast it could have beening going. Everyone gasped! The ball was heading straight to Ryoma's head! Just at the moment it was going to hit him. Ryoma evaded, "Mada mada dane, thats not going to work Rio." The tennis ball missed him and whacked right into the fence of the tennis courts leaving a dent that was pretty obvious.

"Looks like this match isn't going to be easy at all. Even if Echizen can't play doubles" Oishi mumbled to himself after seeing how much damage that ball made to the fence. Eiji gluped. "I.. I think so too ne."

Fuji smirked, "This is getting more interesting then I thought..."

"Sempai.. don't do that. Your scary." Momoshiro whimpered upon seeing Fuji.

"Shhhhhhh" Kaidou walked towards the group of regulars. "Echizen playing doubles huh. Well at least its better then you playing it" He directed to Momoshiro. "Wadda ya say? Finding a fight are you?" Momoshiro rebutted. Both of the second year regulars never stop.

"LOVE-Ball. This is a one set match... ... ..." The empire started speaking. Everyone in the club had their eyes on the court. It was really intense to be honest. "Ikuyooo (Let's go) here it comes!" Rio served the ball towards the opposite court. At lighting speed the hit the opposite court and Oishi wasn't even able to react. He was just too shocked. Mumbles were heard from around the court. "A service ace right at the start huh... " Ryoma looked back at his sister and chuckled, "She really never changes" *click * The shutter sound of a camera was heard. It broke the slience of the courts. It was Inui sempai. Looks like he cought Ryoma in the chuckling act. "Hmpp.. this will be good to keep"

Throughout the first set, Oishi wasn't able to return the service. Eiji was just too stunned for words to describe. They really did not expect this out of a tiny girl and was the same height as Ryoma. The match went on throughout the afternoon with an ending result of 6-1 (6 games to 1). The one game Ryoma and Rio lost was when Ryoma's racket and Rio's racket collided and caused them to mess up their pace. Eiji sat onto the tennis court. "She's strong.. ha. ha.. really... " He was panting hard due to the lack of oxygen. Oishi agreed without a second word.

Rio smiled happily and ran over to hug Ryoma. "Yatta!"

At this moment 2 people spotted them.

"AHHHHHH!"

**Rio: Who was that? So noisy!  
><strong>

**Ryoma: Don't know  
><strong>

**Heehee find out in the next chapter then!**

**Please Review! and Like my story! Next chapter when I got 10 reviews! (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yahoo Minna! This time chapter 3 is here as promised! Thank you for all the Reviews! I really appreciate them and please support mi all the way with this FanFic!**

**Rio: Yeap! Everyone is really the best!  
><strong>

**Ryoma: Don't shout, your going to get a sore throat you know.**

**Rio: NO I WON'T ~!  
><strong>

**Ryoma: *ruffles Rio's hair* Hai Hai.**

**Hey if you two want to flirt go get a room already :P**

**Ryoma: Jealous much?**

**No?**

***ahem* Please enjoy the story! Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! Onli Rio and the Plot belongs to mi! ^^

**Title: **The Appearance of The Rival, Who Could It Be?

**Previously: **

Rio smiled happily and ran over to hug Ryoma. "Yatta!"

At this moment 2 people spotted them.

"AHHHHHH!"

**NORMAL POV-**

"What was that loud, ear percing scream?" Rio mumbled while covering her ears in annoyance. "That girl has no delicacy, don't you agree Ryo Onii-chan?"

"Ah.." sighed Ryoma as he predicted what was going to happen next. The world's most annoying person might have just appeared.

"YOU! ...YOU..YOU! YOU FOX! HOW DARE YOU CLING ONTO RYOMA-SAMA WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" screamed Tomoko while pointing at Rio. "MY RYOMA-SAMA! GET AWAY FROM HIM AT ONCE!"

"Tomoka-chan... calm down..mou.. " sighed Ryuzaki as she tried to cool her friend down. Apparently failing. Rio frowned. She was extremely upset why whatever Tomoka shouted out from her mouth just a moment ago. The regulars stared. Enticipating what was about to happen next. This might be even better then those 7pm night dramas that their grandmothers watch every night! Rio glared straight into Tomoka's eyes. "Who are you?" she started with a dangerously calm voice. Tomoka obviously dense, replied without hesitance, "THE President of Ryoma-sama's fan club and HIS number ONE fan of course! My name is Tomoka" as she crossed her arms and shot the question back at Rio. Rio smirked, this is going to be fun she thought. "I'm Echizen Ryoma's fiance. The name is Rio. Isn't that right Ryoma darling?" Rio smiled brightly as she kissed Ryoma's left cheek and clinged onto his arm.

"Ouh Ohh..." All the regulars thought at the same time. "This is going to get seriously ugly.."

"Grrr... fiance you say..? Is that true Ryoma-sama?" Tomoka asked fuming with anger. Ryoma didn't want to get involved with all the mess answered simplily, "Ah.." and pulled the tip of his cap down. "Ah.. you say..? Ah.. YOU SAY?" Tomoka shouted and glared at Rio. Apparently that was too much for Tomoka to take. A puff of smoke appeared on top of her head and she fell to the ground, much to Rio's surprise. "That was easy?" sighed Rio as she thought about all those real fanatics back in America when they were little.

"Ooiiiii Rio-chan! There you are! I've been finding you all morning! Where have you been? I was informed by Nanako-san that you had already set off for school just now. Did you get lost or something?"

Everyone turned. It was Ryuzaki-sensei. Rio smiled back playfully, "I just thought that I would have a little fun before I went to greet you. I didn't cause any trouble did I?" she innocently asked. Ryuzaki-sensei only sighed a little and thought, 'your little fun should be just about playing tennis just like your twin.' Seriously from that innocent face of Rio's no one would suspect that from that small little body frame would she actually hold the power to play tennis and even match up to Tezuka's standard. But thats going to be kept a secret between all of us. Ryuzaki called for Rio to follow her to the staffroom for all the necessary documents that have been left piled up and were waiting for Rio to fill them all up. As Rio walked towards Ryuzaki, Ryoma gave a tug onto Rio's arm. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" He asked with a rarely seen worried look on his usually expressionless face, "Do you need me to accompany you?"

*Echizen looks worried? He actually asked! Omg, the world might end soon! * Everyone that was within 1 meter of them listen intensively. Well, its not like you get to see a Ryoma like this everyday now do you? Inui began intensively jotting down notes and nodding in agreement to himself. Rio nod to show that she would be fine and walked off towards Ryuzaki. After she left, Eiji walked behind Ryoma, "Ochibiiiiii~ you really treasure your twin don't you nya!" Eiji grinned and so did the other regulars. Fuji nodded in agreement, "Yeap, you were so sweet to her" Oishi and Takashi also joined into the teasing. Ryoma didn't know what to say and only tugged onto the tip of his pure white cap and looked down onto the ground. "Getting shy are we Echizen?" Inui commented after seeing Ryoma's gesture. "But really, who would have excecpted that you had such a twin and she was really pretty to top it off." He continued. "And cheerful!" Eiji added. "And bubbly" said Oishi after that. Everyone stopped talking for a second and then smirked, "And so totally unlike you!" everyone commented at the same time. Tezuka was the only one not joining in the commotion. He was still thinking of the match he just saw and couldn't help but think that he had seen Rio somewhere before. 'Its just me... I guess' he thought to himself.

**FOLLOWING RIO TO THE STAFFROOM-**

"Hey, who is that girl walking beside Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"She's hot!"

"Looks kind off familiar don't you all think?"

Mutters and murmers could be heard from the windows of the classroom as Ryuzaki and Rio walked past the corridors. "Popular aren't we Rio?" Ryuzaki teased Rio. "Oh stop that we all know that everyone is just curious. New student after all." Rio replied nonchantanly not really caring about the comments everyone was giving.

After they arrived at the staffroom, quite a number of teachers had their eyes on Rio. Rio polietly greeted the teachers and then moved on to completing all the left documents that Ryuzaki had for her. She was all set to start her life at Segaku!

**DURING HOMEROOM-**

"Echizen Rio, you can come in now." The homeroom teacher spoke towards the door of the classroom. Rio walked in with her long black hair fluttering in the wind mesmerising the guys in her class instantly. Mutters and mumers were heard again from the guys in class.

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) watashi wa Rio (I'm Rio)"

**AND... Thats the end of this chapter! I won't be uploading in the next week cause of my midyears! So please Review and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP! **

**SAYONARA~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Helllooo minna ~! Sorry have been really busy and not able to update this story Its really a long wait ! From this month I'll try to update 2 chapter per month and the chapters will increase during my November and December holidays ! So hope you all will still support this story okay ? Thank You ! And I would not really be closely following the infomation that is given in PoT, like classes and all those ^^ So if you have any question you can PM mi ^^**

**Rio: Took you long enough !**

**Ryoma: Mattaku...**

**Sorrie **

**Soooo on with the story ! hahas :D**

_**Italics are flashbacks to certain moments ~ please take note.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! Onli Rio and the Plot belongs to mi!

**Title: **Welcome to Seigaku and Our Tennis Club !

**Previously:**

"Hajimemashite (Nice to meet you) watashi wa Rio (I'm Rio)"

**Normal POV~~~**

"Hajimemashite!" Rio smiled at the class. "I don't particully have any dislikes? Maybe spicy stuff I guess. But I'm okay with everything else!" Rio introduced herself as she glanced around the room as if in search of someone. "Does anyone have anymore questions before we get started with the day today?" The teacher said and looked around to see where she should place Rio.

"How was your life overseas?" a cheerful voice cried out. Rio smiled and replied that everything was very different from Japan. Like the schools and stuff. Everyone cracked up all wanting to know her a little more. But in the corner of the classroom, someone was being quite indifferent and dazing out into the tennis courts beyond the windows. Suddenly a question popped out that surprised Rio quite a bit. "Do you have a boyfriend?" someone shouted out loud. The entire class became slient. The moment of truth thought most of the boys. The girls stared intensly wonder what kind of a love life could this green-ish black haired girl could have back in her old home. Rio grinned and replied cheekily, "Well, I don't have a boyfriend..." she started. The boys in her class sighed in relief. Heh! Chance! They all thought at the same time. "But..." she said as she walked over to the person sitting at the window seat who was dazing away. Rio grabbed the boy's arm and announced, "I'm Echizen Ryoma's finace!" There was a moment of slience before all hell broke loose in the classroom.

"Hahahaha!" Rio laugh and giggled as she recalled the scene that happend that morning in the classroom. "Ryo Onii-chan did you see their faces? It was just so hilarious!"

_"I'm Echizen Ryoma's finace!" _

_The boys jaws dropped, "NO WAY !" they all cried out at the same time. Some of the girls cried out in fustration, "I thought for sure Ryoma-sama was avaliable for all!" Apprantly they where members of the RYOMA FANCLUB. There was a lump of emotions everywhere. It was really quite a scene. Only after the teacher shouted out for everyone to keep quiet and broke out the news that they were twins did everyone realise that... HEY ! They have the same family name! Well, lets just __say that Rio, didn't get off with it easily after playing that prank._

"I should do that more often!" Rio declared grinning to herself as if in plan of something else. Ryoma watched as his little twin sister happily talked about the incident that morning. 'What am I going to do with you Rio?' Ryoma thought in his head as he gave a small smile to Rio who was beside him. They both were heading to the tennis courts, for Ryoma it was for afternoon practice while for Rio it was to apply to join the club. Before long they arrived. Rio ran to court A where all the regulars were. Well, actually they were the only faces she remembered and recognised. "Echizen Rio requestion to join the Seigaku Tennis Club!" Rio declared loudly and cheerfully. Everyone else had already arrived and was in the middle of practice when they heard the girl's voice. "Nyaaa~ Ochibi-chan's little sister! Wait.. twin little sister!" Eiji voiced out. "She's here to join us nya?" Tezuka walked from his court to the court's entrance. "Glad you are willing to join us, but you do know this is a all boys team right?" Tezuka started, "You as a girl are not allowed to play in compeitions with the rest of the team." Ryoma walked in front of his sister and stood in the middle of Rio and Tezuka. "That's not a problem at..." Ryoma began to explain when Ryuzaki sensei cutted in, "That's not a prolem for Rio at all Tezuka. She has the permission from the Sports Association to join the boy's team." Tezuka looked at Ryuzaki and greeted her as he continued to question why Echizen Rio was able to play in the boy's team. Ryuzaki sensei said that Rio parents applied for permission and was granted. Ryoma knew that it wasn't that. Their parents have never applied or what so ever and that wasn't the reason why Rio could play with the boys in middle school. Ryoma was about to speak up and ask Ryuzaki sensei but was cut off by her mildly shaking her head. Rio smiled at Tezuka, but hidden behind that smile was that tiny bit of saddness. But no one other then Ryoma noticed. He mentally reminded himself to remember to get her favourite pudding for her as soon as they got home that day.

Rio was about to confirm with Ryuzaki sensei that she would join the tennis club when sudden someone really... really familar and stuck up to the Seigaku Tennis Club appeared. Walking towards the direction of court A, with his signature shiny grey hair and wearing what looks like really expensive clothes. Eiji slumpped onto Oishi and sighed, "Really don't like him, what is he doing here?" The regulars stared as he approached coming closer and closer to where Tezuka, Rio, Ryuzaki sensei and Ryoma was standing. Rio being very slow in her normal day reaction finally noticed the person walking towards them and to everyone's big surprise, "Eh? Atobe, what are you doing here?" Rio cocked her head toward the left and questioned him. 'Woah, no horifics at all?' All the regualars thought. 'What kind of relationship do they have!'

**Heehee and thats the end of chapter 4 ^^ ! Hope you enjoyed ~! Review and Rating are highly appreciated. Please tell me what you all think~**


	5. Chapter 5

**YAHOO ! Back with chapter 5 ^^ Thank you all for your support as usual~**

**Rio: Finally you got your lazy ass moving and started typing :P**

**Aww shuddup Rio. **

**Rio: Okay.  
><strong>

**Ryoma: Don't bully her. *glare ***

**-gulp- okok on with the chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT! Onli Rio and the Plot belongs to mi!

**Title: **Now.. What kind of Relationship do they have ?!

**Previously: **

"Eh? Atobe, what are you doing here?" Rio cocked her head toward the left and questioned him. 'Woah, no horifics at all?' All the regualars thought. 'What kind of relationship do they have!'

**Normal POV~~~**

Atobe approached Rio and replied, "I'm here to see you of course." The Seigaku regualars stared. 'That person.. is using polite speech?!' (Atobe usually uses Ore-sama, but when talking to Rio he used boku instead) Rio laughed, "I'm not a 3 year old kid silly enough to believe that Atobe. Although I'm glad to see you. I haven't met Gen-nii or Yuki-nii yet though." Atobe clicked his tongue. "I thought you would believe me after so long. Well welcome back princess and I would like to invite you to join our tennis club instead." Everyone inched closer and mumbled to one another. 'He came here personally to invite her? Just what is their relationship and well.. who is Gen-nii and Yuki-nii?' Rio noticed the intense stare everyone was giving her. They were dying to get answers out of her. Atobe noticed and shot back, "Don't you know its rude to stare at a lady? Especially Ore-sama's one?" Momoshiro had the fastest reaction, "You.. mean... you two are..." He pointed at Atobe then back at Rio and back at Atobe. Rio bursted out laughing, "Masaka, masaka (no way, no way) We are just childhood friends! Gen-nii and Yuki-nii are also my childhood friends. Well they are older then me though. By just a little bit." Kaidoh bumped Momoshiro's head and muttered under his breath, "Dumbass" Momoshiro obviously not missing a detail rebutted back as quickly, "Wadda ya say! Your a bigger dumbass then I ever was!" Kaidoh glared back. Fuji decided to step in before another fight started to break out. Rio giggled and replied Atobe, "No Atobe, I'm not going to join your tennis club. I'm staying here. Okay?" Atobe sighed. "I knew it wasn't going to work. But.. I'm glad to see you again. Its been so long." He smiled at Rio and began to leave the school. "See you around Rio."

**Ryoma POV~~~**

I wonder what was his real motive of coming here... Is it because he's worried about that incident? But its highly unlikely that it will happen again. Especially since Rio is no longer able to play in the girl's tourment. But I'm sure Atobe must have been worried. Its not like Rio has forgetten about that incident completely...

**Atobe POV~~~**

"Well its a pity that we couldn't get Rio to follow us back to Hyote. She would have lead us to the Nationals. Don't you agree Kabaji?" Atobe spoke aloud and sighed at the same time. Kabaji only made a sound in agreement as Atobe continued, "Princess hasn't forgotten that incident after all judging by the look on her face just now. We better keep an eye on her for now."

**Normal POV~~~**

Back at the Tennis courts Ryuzaki-sensei helped Rio to sign up for the club as the Regulars happily gathered around their new addition. Tezuka on the other hand was deep in thought. His questions were stopped by Ryuzaki-sensei unnaturally. As if something was hidden from all of them . Fuji seems to have noticed it too and glanced at Tezuka then at Rio.

"Tezuka would you mind gathering everyone up for me? I want to introduce Rio to them." Ryuzaki-sensei told the stern faced captain. Tezuka nodded and gathered up the entire team. Within minutes everyone was in their rows except for the regulars who were still quite overly obsessed with Rio. Ryuzaki-sensei coughed and tried to get the attention of the Regulars. Tezuka shot them a deadly stare. Everyone gluped. Soon everyone's attention was on Ryuzaki-sensei. "Now, today there will be a new addition to our club and I understand that the freshman this year only choose their clubs the following week. She is an exception." Ryuzaki-sensei voiced out. "She?" muttered a few of the club members. Mumbling and muttering was heard around. Ryuzaki continued, "I'll let her introduce herself to you all, Rio if you mind." "No problem!" Rio replied and looked at the tennis club members. With confidence she started her introduction, quite seriously for the first time. "Hello, my name is Rio. Echizen Rio."

"ECHIZEN?" most of the club members voice out. Didn't that surname belong to another certain freshmen that they knew? Rio grinned as another joke formed in her head. Ryoma noticed her grin and sighed wondering what his twin was up to this time. "And, I'm Echizen Ryoma's wife!" after spouting out another shocking statement Rio rushed up to Ryoma and clung onto him. Ryuzaki shook her head and chuckled at the prank Rio played. The regulars controlled their laughter as they wanted to see the reaction of their juniors. The other members had shocked expressions on their faces as they tried to process the sentance that their mind just registered. Finally Eiji couldn't take it anymore and bursted out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA.. look at all their expressions. Oishi look look ! HAHAHAHA Ochibi-chan is married!" Oishi couldn't hold it in too and chuckled after hearing what Eiji said. The juniors looked at them as if they had gone mad. Didn't the regulars feel shock after hearing what that girl just said? Ryuzaki-sensei coughed and started to explain the situation, "Don't listen to her rubbish, Japan doesn't allow marriages at their age. They are just twins, Ryoma being the older one." The club members had a look of dismay on their faces. They were played with around by that girl. Worst of all they didn't even notice it. Ryuzaki-sensei then continued, "She will be joining the Regulars in court A and not the freshman picking balls."

When everyone calmed down Arai voiced out, "She's a girl how can she even compete with us? Furthermore she is training in court A? Just because her broth-"

"Arai-senpai." Ryoma suddenly said and cut him off from his sentance. "Just what do you think you know about her?" He continued and anger was heard from his voice. The tennis club members were surprised to hear Ryoma speak up. Even the Regulars who knew he had a soft spot for his sister were a bit taken back. Never would they imagine that Ryoma would stand up for someone and even anger was heard in his voice. "W-what! I-I was only speaking the tru-" Arai stuttered and tried to act brave by continuing his speech from before. "Before you even speak, why not trying to use that tiny brain of yours to think. Would Ryuzaki-sensei even let someone who didn't have the ability into Court A and train with the regulars?" Ryoma argued back in Arai's face, his voice sounding angrier and angrier with every word that he said. Ryuzaki stared in dismay and thought 'That Arai really doesn't know what are the things he should say and should not say. But there is no stopping Ryoma when he is like this. God knows what is going to happen.'

The Regulars noticed that even though it was true that Ryoma was very protective of his sister but it was abnormal to get this worked up. Something wasn't right. Only Ryuzaki understood why Ryoma was acting this way and knew that nothing she said would help the situation right now. Ryoma was getting more and more flared up by the minute as Arai continued to shoot his mouth off without thinking.

'God, what is going to happen next?' All the Regulars thought.

**WELL~ Thats for chapter 5 ^^ **

**Hmm I wonder what is going to happen!**

**Ryoma: That Arai pisses me off so much**

**Come on Ryoma calm down. **

**Rio: Ryo Onii-chan calm down okay? *smiles***

**Ryoma: Hmp.**

**Erm.. ^^" well ! See you all in the next chapter ! ^^**

**Please leave Reviews and tell mi what you all think ! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**From this chapter onwards I'll be releasing a new chapter regularly. There will definately be a new chapter or more each week. Hope that everyone will continue to support my fanfiction! **

**Chapter 6 is here ! Hope you all are happy with the previous chapter ! If you have any sugestions I'm happy to hear them. You can PM or leave a review ! **

**Ryoma: Whats going to happen to Arai. Kick his ass ! **

**Ryoma-kun can you not be so violent? **

**Rio: Yeah! I agree with Miki-chan!**

**Ryoma: Fine.. **

**Okay! Now on with the story ~!**

Disclamier: As I have said I do not own PoT. Although I really want to !

**Title: **Arai! You just angered the Princess!

**Previously:**

Ryoma was getting more and more flared up by the minute as Arai continued to shoot his mouth off without thinking.

'God, what is going to happen next?' All the Regulars thought.

**Normal POV~~~**

Ryuzaki-sensei tried to step in and stop Ryoma as well as Arai. But all efforts were in vain as Arai shouted back at Ryoma, "SHE IS JUST A GIRL! WHAT MORE DO YOU EXPECT FROM HER?"

Ryoma was at his exploding point. He always felt Arai was that bit of an annoyance but never did he expect him to be so much of a jerk. Momoshiro and Eiji were also quite annoyed with Arai but but were held back but Takashi and Oishi due to the fact that they didn't want the situation to get out of hand. Tezuka was about to shout at them to run 200 rounds around the court but Fuji gave him a light tap on the shoulder and shook his head. Hoping that Tezuka didn't get involved as they needed to settle this issue themselves or they will never recognise Rio as their team mate. Just when Ryoma was about to lift his right hand up to give Arai a punch in his face. Rio started, "Ryo Onii-chan..."

Apparently despite Ryuzaki's attempts to call out to Ryoma which didn't work that one word from Rio slienced Ryoma totally. Ryoma then remembered that Rio hated violence and fights due to that incident. Ryoma walked up to Rio looking down on the floor. "Gomen Rio.. (Sorry Rio)"

"Ryo Onii-chan, its fine." Rio smiled at him assuringly, "I'm not as weak as you make me out to be you know? Hey! I'm Echizen Rio, I won't be put down that easily right?" Ryoma nodded in slience, feeling much regret in his heart for not thinking before he acted. He was not usually this hot headed. But when it came to things that involved Rio it was another story all together. His thought process wouldn't work well, as well as his brain. Rio gave his a hug around the neck to assure him she alright. With Ryoma's head on her shoulder. She glared at Arai and then smirked. 'He is so going to pay for this.' she thought in her mind. Her glare didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the members. Especially the Regualars who all felt danger as she glared at Arai. Eiji whispered to Momoshiro soflty, "Neh, neh Momo-chan. Is it just me? I have this feeling that Arai is so dead." Momoshiro nodded in agreement, "Eiji-senpai, it isn't just you."

"Ryo Onii-chan why don't you go calm yourself down? A walk around the school compounds would be great don't you think so too?" Rio suggested to her brother who apparently really needed to cool down. Ryoma nodded and walked towards the school compound to cool himself down. Once he was out of sight, well at least out of hearing range. Rio's expression changed. Instead of the bubbly girl they all knew, her face no longer wore a smile and was dead serious. If looks could kill, well Arai would most likely be dead by now. When she spoke, her voice was ice cold unlike the cheerful tone the regulars were used to hearing. "Arai-senpai wasn't it?" She questioned the older male and walked towards the tennis bag that she brought. Everyone looked with much curiosity. Just what was Rio going to do? Rio then unzipped the bag and took out a tennis racket that was coated in baby blue and white. Well baby blue was suppose to be a sweet colour but the way the was painted onto the racket and combined with white. The racket looked cold. Just like the icy wind blowing at the Artic.

"Wasn't her racket a one colour light pink?" Momoshiro mumbled to himself trying to recall the doubles match that occured sometime ago. Ryuzaki heard Momoshiro tried to explain. But instead all that came out of her was, "I hope Arai survives."

That caught the attention of the Regulars. "What do you mean by that Ryuzaki-sensei?" Oishi questioned. The rest of the members listened intensely. Ryuzaki sighed and thought about it for a moment before trying to phrase her words into sentances that the rest would understand. "Well, the name Echizen Rio might not be famous in Japan but that girl holding onto that icy blue racket is well known in other parts of the world. Just like you all think that Ryoma is the Prince of tennis. Well standing before you is the Princess. Ice Princess more acurately." Ryuzaki explained slowly and carefully. "Ice Princesss? Hah, thats nothing like her! Rio isn't cold or what so ever, so why ice?" Momoshiro asked, looking quite lost. Ryuzaki continued as the Regulars listened while eyeing Rio. "Rio isn't usually cold that's for sure. Actually she is the bubbly cheerful girl you all know. But a few years ago a certain incident occured and it made Rio's personality kind of spilt." Now the Regulars were one hundred percent lost. Just what was Ryuzaki-sensei trying to say? Looking at the lost faces on her players, Ryuzaki tried to phrase her words again. "I meant that there is 2 sides to Rio. One is the normally happy and cheerful girl. While the other, is the cold, unemotional side that rarely appears unless something angered her. Just like how Ryoma is overly protective of his little sister. Rio is too. She can't stand the sight of her brother being shouted at and combined with the almost violent scene that unfold before her, I guess it triggered her highness to appear. When she is like that, she is merciless on the court. I really wouldn't want to be in Arai's shoes right now. Believe me you all won't want to be."

The regulars were still lost even though Ryuzaki-sensei attempted to explain to them. Ryuzaki then told them that in order to understand, they needed to see it with their own eyes. The regulars decided to focus their attention on the match while processing everything Ryuzaki-sensei had said to them. However Tezuka was interested in something else. What was this incident that Ryuzaki has mentioned?

"Arai-senpai," Rio spoke coldly and her voice was monotoned. "Why don't you step into the court?" Rio walked off towards the court with her racket in her right hand. As she walked past the Regulars,"Ri-" Momoshiro attempted to cheer her on. But her aura when she walked past them shut him up at once. Rio glanced at the regulars. The look in her eyes were cold. Just like.. just like ice. That definatly wasn't the normal Rio they they all knew. Rio turned away and continued towards the nearest court. Momoshiro shivered, "Woah. Who was that?" Kaidoh turned to Momoshiro and clicked his tongue at him. "What!" Momoshiro shot back at Kaidoh.

Arai on the other hand was still trying to act brave. "I..I'm not afraid of you! J-just what can you do?" He took his racket and marched into the court. Some say its courage, but I say it's thoughtless actions. Everyone gathered around the courts. They wanted to witness this girl that was allowed into Court A upon signing up for the club. The regulars were no exception.

When both Rio and Arai were both standing on one side of the court, Rio spoke again, "Arai-senpai, I really hate letting my brother seeing me like this. I'll finish you before Ryoma even gets back." In any other situation, it would seem like Rio was trying to provoke her opponent. But from the tone of her voice and her calm attitude, it seemed like she was just stating the truth. It seemed like winning to her came matter of factly.

Arai was angered by her statement. "Who does this girl think she is?"

**End of chapter 6~ Haha ! Want to know the outcome of the match? Stay tune ^^ and I'll upload chapter 7 soon ! **

**Those that have asked questions inside your reviews please check your PM inbox I would have most likely answered them ^^ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7! Finally got back on track to writing! Thanks for all the support as always! **

**How do you all find the story up till now? Is it still interesting? Any suggestions?**

**Rio: Get on with it.**

**Rio-chan you don't have to be so cold about it !**

**Rio: *slience ***

**O-okay.. **

**Well enjoy chapter 7!**

*Disclaimer: I do not own PoT ! If I did Ryoma will really have a little sister! Hahaha !

**Title: **Never Anger Her Highness. Ever.

**Previously:**

But from the tone of her voice and her calm attitude, it seemed like she was just stating the truth. It seemed like winning to her came matter of factly.

Arai was angered by her statement. "Who does this girl think she is?"

**Normal POV~~~**

Fuji reqested to be the empire for the match. He was really interested in Rio and while being the empire he would be able to see everything clearly.

"Smooth or rough?" Rio questioned Arai. But before he could answer Rio continued, "Its okay, you can serve first." Rio passed the tennis ball to Arai and walked back to her side of the court and prepared herself. Leaving Arai kind of at a lost. But lucky for him, he regained his composure.

"Love-ball... One set match.. " Fuji recited. Arai tried to act as if he was really a powerful player and threw the tennis ball up and as he hit the serve he shouted, "Take that!" Oddly enough Rio didn't return it, all she did was look at the ball as it flew past her. "Hah! You see that?" Arai laughed to himself. "You couldn't even return it."

"Just how dumb is he?" Eiji said to the other regulars. "It wasn't that she couldn't recieve it. She let it past her on purpose. I'm right aren't I nya?" The other regulars nodded. Inui took the chance to grab his notebook. 'I have to get her data.' He thought to himself.

"15-Love" Fuji shouted the score. Arai the moved to the left side of his court to serve again. This time Rio stood normally in the court. Just like how normally someone would stand. Arai took no notice against it and served. But this time, Rio moved to recieve it. With one smack the ball zoomed past Arai barely missing his face but brushed against his hair. The ball curved and hit the inside of the court leaving a circular ball shape dent in the groud before bouncing off. Arai was the one that couldn't react. For that one game, no matter how much Arai tried, every ball ended up as a return-ace. Then they switched over the service.

"This is where its going to get interesting." Ryuzaki said to ther rest of the regulars. Rio threw the ball and served. Compared to her previous service in the doubles game, it was not as fast nor as heavy. Arai managed to return the ball. But due to the fact he did not have enough strength he sent it back as a lob instead. Rio ran up to the lobbed ball and lifted her arm which seemed like she was going to smash the ball right back into his face. But at the very last moment she turned the racket and gently turned it into a drop shot which landed perfectly right after the net. The entire court was slient.

"W-what?!" Eiji exclaimed. "It.. it was not like it was strong, nor was it fast. B-but..."

"Its beautiful isn't it?" Ryuzaki continued for him, "It wasn't fast nor was it strong, but she was so smooth with her movement no one who have guessed that she was going to drop it. There was no hesitance in her movement or any sign that she was going to change the smash into a drop shot."

Even Tezuka was impressed, his eyes widened for a second when he saw the act happen in front of him. Ryuzaki then continued, "That is her play. Elegance and a calm attitude that would never be affected. But there is more to it then this. She is just playing with him." Arai stood rooted to the ground. Stunned by what has just happened in front of him. 'How could someone just change their return like that?!' He thought to himself. For the rest of that set the stunned Arai could only look as Rio changed from smashes to drop shots, from drop shots to lobs and from a slice to a resounding smash.

By the third set Arai was already sweating from the amount of running. It was no ordinary amount of sweat too. Inui noticed it and questioned Ryuzaki. "Sensei, don't you think Arai is sweating a little too much for this to only be the third set?" Everyone looked at Arai and agreed with Inui that Arai was certainly sweating a little too much. Ryuzaki replied them in a more worried tone, "Elegance is part of our Ice Princess, but thats only a part of her. I'm sure Arai must be feeling very very cold right now." "What do you mean Sensei?" Inui curiously asked again. How could someone feel cold on the courts under the sun? "Well Rio has the ability to mess with your senses I guess. Its a natural born talent. When she returns you smashes or makes the ball swipe right past your skin, she makes sure that the ball irritates your sense of coldness and ability to feel. In the end cause numbness to a person."

Indeed at that time Arai was feeling cold and numb in the fingers. He couldn't understand why. By the end of the match, Arai collaped in the middle of the court. "6-0, Game and match, Echizen Rio" Fuji exclaimed before rushing to Arai wondering what in the world could have happened to him. Ryuzaki also rushed into the court. As well as the regulars. "Rio!" Ryuzaki shouted, "Just how much irritation did you cause him?" Rio walked over to Arai's side of the court and replied Ryuzaki in a monotoned voice, "Ryuzaki-sensei, I only used 25% of my play on him. Is he really that weak?" Ryuzaki sighed and looked at her, "Rio, our regulars would only be able to take 30% at most. Even if it was Tezuka, I doubt he can take anything more then 45% and you just said you used 25% on him? Hurry up and cure him will you?" The regulars listened in horror. "What?! That was 25% and sensei did you just say that we would only be able to take 30% of whatever is happening to him now?" Ryuzaki explained that whatever was happening to Arai was called blizzard and that only a few selected people who be able to take more then 50% of what Rio had to offer. Rio walked over to Arai and pushed on his pressure point to relief his numbness and the cold feeling he was having. Ryuzaki requested to the other members to bring Arai to the infirmary.

After Arai had been sent to the infirmary with a few of the other tennis members, everyone turned to look at Rio who somehow had not return to her normal cheerful self. Eiji whispered to Ryuzaki, "Ne, is she going to stay like this forever? She isn't turning back." Rio stood in the middle of the court as if she were in a daze. The Regulars slowly close in on her. Trying to figure out why Rio could be so different. It just wasn't normal. Rio noticed the people around her getting nearer to her and spoke in a icy cold voice, "Is something wrong?" The regulars shook the heads as they did not dare to approach Rio any further.

At that same moment Ryoma had already cool his head down and was on his way back to the courts. When he reached the tennis courts he was surprised at the fact all the members had gather at one particular tennis court and practice was not going on as usual. He decided to check out what was going on at the court. As he approached he noticed the familar shade of blue on a certain racket. 'Oh no she didn't.' He thought at once. 'She couldn't have.'

Ryoma rushed into the courts pushing away anyone that was in his way. "Woah!" went one of the members as Ryoma squeezed his way through.

"Rio!" Ryoma shouted at the sight of his sister. "Please tell me you di-" Ryoma was cut off as Rio turn to face him. Ryoma saw the look in her eyes and slumped his shoulders, "Rio, why?"

No one understood the look on Ryoma's face at that moment. No one knew what was going on. Everyone looked at each other quizzically. Was there more to Rio's ability?

**Thats it for chapter 7 ! Please leave reviews if you like ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope everyone is excited with the next chapter ! **

**Ryoma: I'm not. What did you do to Rio**

**N-nothing! **

**Rio: *slient ***

**Ryoma: What kind of nothing is that?!**

**D-dont worry Ryoma-kun! She will be back to normal kay? . **

**Ryoma: She better be.**

**Yeah! Okay on with the story people! **

Disclaimer: As I always said, I do not own PoT.

**Title: **The Weakness Behind her Highness

**Previously:**

"Rio!" Ryoma shouted at the sight of his sister. "Please tell me you di-" Ryoma was cut off as Rio turn to face him. Ryoma saw the look in her eyes and slumped his shoulders, "Rio, why?"

No one understood the look on Ryoma's face at that moment. No one knew what was going on. Everyone looked at each other quizzically. Was there more to Rio's ability?

**Normal POV~~~**

"Rio!" Ryoma shouted again and the quickly walked over towards Rio. As soon as he was within reach he grabbed the icy blue racket out of Rio's hand. As soon as the racket left her hand, Rio's eyes closed shut and she collaped into Ryoma's arms. Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief when he caught her in his arms. Then he shot a look at Ryuzaki, "Sensei! You know what happens after she uses Blizzard! Why didn't you stop her?" Ryuzaki tried to explain but Ryoma refused to listen. Yes, he was that stubborn. "Ryoma, she already became the Ice Princess as soon as you left the courts." Ryuzaki continued in vain.

Ryoma sighed and bowed his head down. In his arms he carried Rio in a princess hold. "Sensei, I will bring Rio home now. I hope you can handle the rest." Ryuzaki could only nod in response. Ryoma walked away with Rio in his arms towards the main gate of the school. Leave a troubled Ryuzaki behind with plenty of explaining needed to be done.

Tezuka stepped up and asked, "Sensei, what was all that about?"

Ryuzaki sighed and looked at the regulars. "Let everyone pack up and meet me with the Regulars near the storeroom. I'll explain everything to you guys."

After an hour had passed, the regulars gathered around in a circle near the storeroom as they waited for Ryuzaki to arrive. They whispered among themselves while they waited, "Hey do you know whats wrong with Rio?" Momoshiro questioned. Fuji then continued guessing there might be a risk having such great power. Tezuka just sliently stood in a corner as if in thought.

After a while Ryuzaki arrived. She looked at the worried expressions on the faces of her regulars and sighed. "Relax all of you. Although Rio is in some trouble its not as terrible as Ryoma reacted it to be." The regulars brightened up and looked at their sensei qiuzzically. Ryuzaki continued, "Due to her great ability, her body isn't able to withstand the pressure of it. In order for Blizzard to be used great concentration is needed. Although like she said, she only used 25% of what she has to offer, it still takes a toll on her body. Causing her to faint just now as a result." The regulars heaved a sigh of relief as they now knew that although having a side effect of her ability was bad, it wasn't as if her life was in danger. Ryuzaki dismisssed the Regulars and urged them to get home at it would be getting late soon. Everyone soon left but Tezuka didn't budge. He waited until everyone had left before he questioned something that has been bugging his mind for a very long time. "Sensei, What was that incident that you kept talking about concerning Rio?" Ryuzaki was surprised to hear the question coming out from their captain. But sadly Ryuzaki shook her head. "I'm not allowed to tell you anything Tezuka. Captain or not. But if you really want to know why don't you go ask Rio herself. It will be entirely up to her whether she is comfortable with revealing anything to you." Tezuka upon hearing the answer bowed slightly in respect as he left Ryuzaki alone at the storeroom. 'That was unexpected.' Ryuzaki thought to herself.

"Rise and shine Rio. You told me to wake you up this early today." Nanako cooed to Rio who was lying in bed asleep peacefully. Rio's eyes twitched and slowly blinked as she was awaken from her slumber. 'What happened yesterday...' she thought.

_-The Night Before-_

"Rio used her ability again!" Ryoma shouted from the front door of their house. Causing Nanjiro to run from the backyard to the door to help Ryoma with their little princess. Rio laid on the sofa as Ryoma when upstairs to fetch a blanket for her.

"Ohayo..." Rio yawned as she tried to get herself out of bed. She rubbed her eyes and when to wash up. She slipped on a pure white tee-shirt and blue shorts that rested right above her knee. Tying her hair into a ponytail she grabbed the nearest cap and put it on. "Itekimasu!" Rio shouted as she stepped out. What was left in her room was a not addressed to her brother.

_**Ryo Onii-chan! I'll be leaving first! Don't be late for morning practice okay? Oh yeah! I might be late for morning practice please tell Ryuzaki-sensei for me. Thank you!**_

Rio happily skipped to the bus stop that was near to their house and hopped on to the bus when it came. Humming a tune as she went.

_-Back at the Echizen's-_

"Where did she go this time?" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he scratched his head looking at the note. Placing the note on the table he went to prepare for morning practice. Well that was until he spotted the alarm clock. '7.45am..' Ryoma thought. 'Practice starts at 8am.. wait.. WHAT?!' Ryoma dashed to his closet and grabbed his tennis bag and did everything at lightning speed and dashed out of the house. 'I'm LATE AGAIN!' he yelled to himself as the dashed all the way to school. Leave a line of dust clouds behind him.

**Thats the end of chapter 8. Now where could Rio be going ? XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 ! Thank you for all the support (: **

**Please review and suggestions for the story is also highly appreciated ! **

**Ryoma: Can you get it over and done with?**

**Y-yeah! **

**Rio: Meanie :P**

**O-okay so on with the chapter ! **

**Title: **Childhood Friends United?!

**Previously: **

'I'm LATE AGAIN!' he yelled to himself as the dashed all the way to school. Leave a line of dust clouds behind him.

**Normal POV~~~**

Rio had arrived in front of another school gate. No, it wasn't Seigaku. Before she stepped in the stuffed her ponytail into her cap making her look like a boy. Well.. actually she looks like Ryoma now except for the longer fringe. They are twins alright. Rio walked past the school gates and looked around hoping there where directions to the tennis court of that school. Luckily for her, the school had practice that morning and the sound of tennis balls getting hit were heard from miles away. Rio's ears picked up the familier sound and follow it all the way to the tennis courts. Looking around he spotted what seems like the third years of the school crowded in a circle. Grinning as she saw familier faces, well actually one familier face the slowly approached the tennis court that they were in. But before she could even call out to the group, "Eh!? Isn't that Echizen?" a black haired male called out spotting Rio coming closer to them. Rio was stunned, 'Who's that' she thought. She couldn't believe she was found out that easily, that was until the taller male continued. "Echizen Ryoma, what are you doing here?" She thought hard.. Ryo Onii-chan isn't here who is he talking about. Rio looked left and right. Ryoma couldn't possibly here. Looks like for someone so skilled in tennis sometimes she is really dense and not to mention slow. Finally Rio realised that with her clothes and hair inside her cap, she look almost like her brother. 'No wonder he mistaken me.' she thought to herself.

Rio wanted to clear up the misunderstanding, but it seems like everyone already thought that she was Ryoma. Sighing as she thought about how to clear up this huge mistake. "Have a match with me!" The same black hair male spoke with excitement in his voice. Clearly he either hated Ryoma so much he wanted to beat him or he was excited to once again play against Ryoma. Rio looked at the male and thought about his offer. 'Well it wouldn't hurt to play a round would it?' she thought. Rio nodded in reply to the taller male so that her voice doesn't give away that she was a girl and more importantly that she wasn't Ryoma. Setting down her tennis bag another third year spoke up, "Looks like winning too much has changed your taste a little didn't it Echizen?" a reddish hair male spoke up. The black hair male laughed "Renji! Your right. Hahaha. Look at his tennis bag!" Rio looked and she noticed what they were all laughing about. Rio's tennis bag was a lighter shade of blue and looked more feminine. 'You can't blame me.' she thought. 'I'm not my brother.' Rio imaged her brother carrying her tennis bag and walking around. She giggled at that thought of how embarrassing it would be, not to mention funny. Rio made it a mental note to make it happen. Slowly she took out her normal racket and tested the strings to make sure they were in tact. Renji instructed the first years to clear up the court that they were going to use and Rio got in the court to get ready. A male chewing on bubble gum made a sudden statement, "Who do you all think will win?" "What are you saying Marui? Surely its going to be Akaya. Can you imagine him losing again?" a dark skinned male replied. "Hmm.. hope my hunch is wrong." Marui continued.

Rio breathe in and out in order to relax herself. Even though she knew that she had the ability to win but with a foregin surrounding and unfamiliar people all round her she couldn't help but feel nervous not to mention that she wasn't prepared for a match at Rikaidai in the first place. Stepping onto the court in an unfamiliar place really wreaked her nerves. She started to regret playing this prank on them all. 'What would Ryo Onii-chan do if he was in this position now?' Rio thought. She focused as Akaya got into the court opposite her and was ready to serve. Rio was so focused in her thoughts that when the first serve was hit by Akaya and zoomed past her, Rio was momentarily stunned. "Hey Echizen, what's wrong. Too fast for you?" Akaya teased. Rio frowned and mentally slapped herself. 'Focus!' she said to herself. Rio then thought of another idea. Since they all thought that she was Ryoma, why not play like him as well. Giggling to herself as a wide smile was formed on her face. But due to the cap it was blocked from everyone else. Rio prepared as the next serve came. She returned it normally. After two to three shots, 'This is it.' Rio thought, 'Drive B' she mentally shouted out. The ball slowly curved and a letter B was seen formed in the oppoent's court. As the game progressed on, different moves of Ryoma's was shown. Including cyclone smash. But there was a difference between how Rio hit the ball. Every shot was hit with Rio's right hand unlike Ryoma who needed his left to hit more powerful shots. But somehow no one really noticed the difference. Akaya on the other hand was getting excited. As he was the one playing he knew that the shots and returns were heavier then the last time they played. 'Did he get stronger?' Akaya thought to himself. 'That lefty is sure a hassle.' then he glanced at both of Rio's hands. 'Wait, he's using his right!' Akaya noticed and thought hard. Unknowingly the words came right out of his mouth. "Weren't you a lefty!?" Akaya shot out from his mouth, causing stunning Rio which resulted in her return becoming a lob. Akaya took the chance. He smashed the ball in the direction of Rio's face. Whlie Rio was shocked by the sudden realisation she could only dodge the smash. But unfortunally the ball hit her cap causing it to fall off her head. When her cap fell, it revealled her long and black ponytail. Her long bangs fell into place and her hair shined in the sun. Akaya stuttered. "W-w-wh-what?! E-Echizen! You're a g-g-gi-girl?!" Rio bursted out into a loud giggle. Oh boy did she love his reaction. Akaya's stunned and shock face was priceless to Rio as she kept on laughing like no tomorrow.

"R..Rio?" A blue capped male muttered to himself as his fingers clenched onto the tennis court's fence trying to get a better look at the female inside. "Rio it's you isn't it!" he male then shouted out. "Fuku-Buchou?" Marui asked looking at the club's vice-president. Sanada had a werird expression on his face. An expression usually not seen on the stotic vice-president's face. It was weird looking at him. Rio turnned around and did a sort of half spin as she smiled in Sanada's direction, "The one and only! Genichi!" Rio replied and stated matter-of-factly.

**Thats it for chapter 9! I guess it kind of short but the rest will be in the next chapter ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Finally back with chapter 10! Sorry it took so long was really busy these days! And once again thank you for supporting all this time! **

**Rio: I finally see Genichi and this is what you do to me?! **

**Gomen gomen! Don't be so angry ! **

**Ryoma: Rio! Where did you go?!**

**Well~ Lets get on with the story ! **

**Title: **Now how did they meet?

Disclaimer: I do not own PoT or its characters, only Rio is mine~! As well as the plot of course! HAHA

**Previously:**

"R..Rio?" A blue capped male muttered to himself as his fingers clenched onto the tennis court's fence trying to get a better look at the female inside. "Rio it's you isn't it!" he male then shouted out. "Fuku-Buchou?" Marui asked looking at the club's vice-president. Sanada had a werird expression on his face. An expression usually not seen on the stotic vice-president's face. It was weird looking at him. Rio turnned around and did a sort of half spin as she smiled in Sanada's direction, "The one and only! Genichi!" Rio replied and stated matter-of-factly.

**Normal POV~~~**

"Genichi!" Rio shouted and waved her hand, smiling. Sanada couldn't believe his eyes. Was the girl standing there really Rio? She looked so confident. Smiling without a care in the world in front him. Had she gotten over that incident? Sanada shooked his head, 'No, no I shouldn't be thinking about that incident anymore!' By the time Sanada's attention returned to the court, Rio was gone! She wasn't in the court anymore. Sanada had a slightly panicked look on his face. Looking left and right. 'Where did she go!?' Sanada shouted out in his mind. Marui popped his bubblegum and snickered, "Don't you think Fuku-buchou is really interesting like this?" he whispered to the rest of the Rikkaidai regulars.

"Genichi!" Rio called sweetly as she slumped onto Sanada, hugging him from behind. "Long time no see!" Rio giggled after seeing the shocked look on Sanada's face. "R-R-Rio! Stop doing that already!" Sanada stuttered. Rio could only grin in response. The Regulars who were holding in their laughter exploded, "HAHAHAHA! This is such a new experience!" Sanada started to feel hot in the face. He was blushing! Rio giggled and tapped his forehead as a joke. Akaya stared at Rio, "Who is she to treat Sanada fuku-buchou like that!" he growled. He highly respected their vice-captain, and couldn't stand the fact that a girl was pushing him around like that. Akaya approached the group and pointed a finger at Rio. "You! Who are you!" He started. Rio glanced at him from Sanada's back and gave Akaya an innocent look. Akaya started to stutter after seeing Rio's face. Up close she was really a beauty. Her greenish-black hair gleamered in the sun, up close she was actually small in size, she is Ryoma's twin after all. Have a small figure was kind of expected. With her pettie figure and long hair soon about to reach her knees she looked adorable. Well, if you exclude the boyish clothes that she was now wearing. "W-w-weren't you E-Echizen!?" Akaya continued stuttering. Rio smiled and answered, "You are half right. I am Echizen, but not Ryoma. I'm Echizen Rio. Ryoma's twin sister and I'm the younger twin if your wondering." A moment of slience.

"EHHHHHHHHHH?!" went all the Rikkaidai regulars. "S-say what?! Echizen Ryoma had a twin?!" Rio nodded and pointed at herself, trying to prove the point that she does exist. The regulars whispered to each other, "Did you know?" "Echizen's twin?" "But how is she related to Sanada then?" While they were all occupied with numerous question that came up in their head. Rio and Sanada were catching up with one another. Although that seemed like a very normal thing to do after meeting in such a long time, something was just off. Was... was Sanada getting overally comfortable with a girl? Looking at the couple, Sanda was casually touching Rio's head and ruffling her hair. Maybe once in a while had his hand on her face and was smiling. The regulars had never seen such a Sanada in all their 3 years in Rikkaidai. The stotic vice-captain that only cared about tennis and ignored every girl that made an approach to him is now.. now acting.. well actually acting like a normal teenage boy. The regulars started to stare. But both Rio and Sanada were obivlious to the fact they were being stared at. The situation continued, that was until a faint laughter was heard from a distance. "Hahaha, I can see that someone is back to Japan." stated a soft and gentle voice that was approaching them. Rio looked in the direction of the voice, her eyes widen and a huge smile creeped up to her face as she recognised the taller figure that was walking towards them. "Yuki-nii!" Rio exclaimed and rushed over to hug him. Yukimura patted the pettie girl's head. "Cheers." went all the members of the tennis club. "Oh! Yuki-nii you became captain? Its been so long! How are you? Feeling okay? Anything changed?" Rio started to ask. "Woah woah, Rio-chan I won't be able to answer all those questions at once. Slow down!" Yukimura stated clearly after being bombarded with questions from Rio. The regulars now stared in astonishment. 'How can she act like that in front of 2 of our Big 3 in Rikkaidai?' they all thought. "Erm.. buchou.." Akaya started. He was getting too curious for this own good. "Who is she..? I-I mean I know she is Echizen Ryoma's twin but.." Yukimura laughed as he replied calmly. "She's Sanada and my childhood friend. Despite her age, don't underestimate an opponent because of her gender. From what I saw just now, she was just copying Echizen-kun. Those moves were nothing like her own tennis style. I am right, aren't I Rio?" He smilied and looked down at Rio who grinned back. "As expected of Yuki-nii!"

Murmers were heard all around the court. Who knew that their captain and vice-captain would have such a childhood friend. "Oh." Yukimura suddenly continued, "one more thing to add." he said as he eyed Sanada. Feeling someone stare at him he turned to face Yukimura and gluped. He didn't like the look in his captain's eye. He did not like it at all. "You all want to know something? Rio.. I Sanada's first love!" Yukimura stated with a tiny smirk tugging at his lips as he announced the truth behind his vice-captain in front of everyone. "Now we all know why he doesn't look at other girls, don't we."

"S-S-Se-SEICHIII!" Sanada yelled. He could not contain his embarrassment. His face heated up and blushed red all the way to his ears. It was a sight to see. "SAY WHAT?" went the Regulars. Marui almost choked his bubble gum and Akaya dropped his tennis racket. Sanada stuttered to find the right words, "E-Er, Rio.. th-this isn't wh-what it seems like.. wh-wait! It-Its not like!" Rio bursted out laughing, tears threating to fall from her eyes. Considering the fact she already knew it, but having it clearly stated in front of her face combined with Sanada's reaction was just to difficult to hold in her laughter.

Just as Rio was going to explain, a soft melody started to play from within her pockets. It took awhile for Rio to realise that it was her mobile phone. After picking up the phone and recognising the voice, she let out a soft smile that would mesmerise anyone. Much to the surprise of the group surrounding her. Who could it be?

**Thats the end of chapter 10. Chapter 11 would be out soon!**

**I would like to hear your ideas of which pairing you would like and why. PM me or drop me a review! Pairings would be decided soon and I would really love to hear you opinions! Thank You!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally got the time to continue! I noticed that there were quite a number of errors like spelling errors in my previous post! I apologise to all of you I didn't have time to re-read the chapter before posting it. Hope that you will forgive those mistakes and maybe one or two more in the future chapters ! **

**Now without delay lets get on with chapter 11 !**

**Title: **A tiny trip to Seigaku Part 1

Disclaimer: Mi dun own anything. Cause if i did, PoT will never end. Hahas!

**Previously:**

Just as Rio was going to explain, a soft melody started to play from within her pockets. It took awhile for Rio to realise that it was her mobile phone. After picking up the phone and recognising the voice, she let out a soft smile that would mesmerise anyone. Much to the surprise of the group surrounding her. Who could it be?

**Normal POV~~~**

"Hn.. sure, I'll head back now." Rio replied and ended the call. It was from Ryoma, apparently Rio had not been checking the time. If she didn't head back to school now she would be late for first period. Rio slipped her phone back to her pocket and turn to the group. "Sorry, Yuki-nii, Genichi I need to get back to Seigaku, if not I'll be late. Ryo Onii-chan just called I need to get back." Yukimura and Sanada nodded in agreement as they looked at their cell phones to check for the time. "So I'll be going now!" Rio packed her racket into her tennis bag and waved to the group before leaving. Before she could leave the tennis court gates. Yukimura stopped her, "Rio, won't you consider transfering to our school? Your strength would be really appreciated here and you would fit in perfectly too." The regulars gasped. 'Did their Buchou just personally invite a girl to join their tennis club? Gender aside, did he just asked someone personally to join them?' It wasn't everyday that you see Rikkaidai's captain himself inviting another player to join them. Maybe there was really something more to the pettie little girl in front of them? Rio turned to face the captain. Smiling sadly she looked straight into his eyes and flashed a smile declining the invitation. "As much as I would love to accept that, I can't. As you know I can't leave my big brother alone. As well as that incident. I enrolled in to Seigaku hoping to make a new start once again. I won't be changing schools anytime soon." she explained paitiently. "But! I'll come visit if you invite me again." Rio quickly added picking up her tennis bag and turned to leave once again. This time someone else grabbed her shoulder. "I'll send you back to Seigaku. I-If thats alright with you." spoke the blue capped male while he looked away from her awkwardly and scratched his face. He felt embarrassed that he stuttered on the last sentance. "Sure Genichi. I would really apreciate that." Rio replied not denying the fact that she felt a gush of happiness when Sanada offered to take her back.

After Sanda and Rio walked off from the courts, Yukimura chuckled at the scene that just unfolded in front of the group. "Ne, buchou." spoke Marui while blowing his bubble gum. "You said that Rio-chan was Sanada fuku-buchou's first love. But how come I get this feeling that its not as simple as that?" Yukimura's expression changed, a hint of sadness was seen, even though it was his usual gentle expression, everyone was quite sure that there was more then what meets the eye. "Well, there was a time that they almost got together. Almost." This time the regulars' jaw dropped. 'Okay, that was too much infomation here Buchou.' they all thought. "But, sometime happened to Rio just right during that time. Resulted her flying overseas for.. for rehab in a forgein rehab centre. In the end Rio and Sanda was serprated. I'm not sure if Rio still feels the same anymore but it was after that Sanada started to distance himself from girls and really closed up his emotions. Thats how you guys got to know the Sanada you all know today." The explaination was kind of shocking to the group. Rio didn't seem like someone who had a bad past or anything haunting her from her past. Yukimura didn't seem to have any intention to spill out what was the incident that took place. In the end the group was left with more questions then they started out with. But no one questioned any further as Yukimura's expression showed that they shouldn't press further. Each of the regulars were then dissmissed while Yukimura walked back towards the school building. But a certain seaweed hair regular just had his interest sparked. He thought that Rio was really pretty but who knew behind her bubbly and innocent face there was a past. Akaya found himself wanting to know more.

**Back at Seigaku Normal POV~~~**

Sanada and Rio had been having small chats along the way back. With a few moments of Sanada being lost in his thoughts as he gazed at Rio and then getting caught by her for doing it. Followed by him blushing and stuttering at his next sentance, which was answered by the giggling coming from Rio after that. A few awkward moments here and there before they finally reached Seigaku's gates. They walked side by side all the way to the tennis courts of Seigaku.

Seigaku's tennis club were into their last phrase of morning practice. From afar Ryoma noticed the presense of his baby sister. He looked around to see where she was. It was this thing between twins that you will somehow know when the other is around. Not that it could be explained by logic. Sure enough he spotted Rio walking towards the courts with someone else beside. 'Just who is that?' Ryoma squited his eyes to try and identify the male beside Rio. Apparently he wasn't the only one that noticed the couple coming towards the courts. "Nyaaa~ Isn't that Sanada?" Eiji popped out suddenly from Ryoma's back. Ryoma's eye twitched. That oddly familiar name. Oishi walked up to Ryoma and Eiji, "You're right Eiji, it is him. Whats one of the big three of Rikaidai doing here?" The third year's have seen Sanada before due to last year's competition. All of them knew the faces of one of the strongest players in the competition. "Him again. What is he doing here." Ryoma growled. "EH~ Ochibi-chan do you know him?" Ryoma nodded sliently. Before they could continue questioning him. Rio and Sanada had already arrived at the courts. "Ryo Onii-chan I'm back! Ah, all the regulars are here too? Erm.. then shall I introduce you? Genichi, these are the Seigaku regulars." Rio pointed at the group of people. "And, guys this is the vice-captain of Rikkaidai tennis club." Handshakes and a mini introduction occured before something unexpected happen. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? After all this time?!" Ryoma growled angrily. Grabbing Rio's hand and pulling her behind him he shot a deadly stare at Sanada. Sanada tried to find the right words. But he could think of nothing. Rio tried to softly tug at Ryoma's sleeve but it didn't work. "You couldn't even protect her. You couldn't do anything that time. What makes you think you have any right to stand by her now?" The Seigaku regulars were shocked. What has gotten into Echizen? "Ochibi?"

"Leave! Don't come near Rio ever again. Got it?" Ryoma stated flatly and tugged on Rio's hand urging her to leave with him. "W-Wait!" Sanada grabbed Rio's free hand. "Lo-Look, I apologise for that time. I was there yet I couldn't do anything about it. I'm really sorry. But you can't forbid me from meeting Rio." Ryoma clicked his tongue, "Let go of her hand." Sanada refused and only gripped tighter. Rio was stuck inbetween them. It was a long time ago already she didn't expect Ryoma to still have such a big reaction. Or rather she has never blamed anyone for anything during that incident. "I..It hurts." Rio whimpered. Sanada's eyes widened for a second as he let loose Rio's wrist causing her to fall into Ryoma's arms. "You'll let her go so easily. Do this mean it's this easy for you to let go of her in the future too?" Ryoma snarled getting more pissed by the minute. "She was in pain..." Sanada tried to explain. Rio couldn't stand it anymore, she was getting irritated with the situation but most of all it hurts to see her brother in this state. Rio pulled free her wrist from Ryoma's grip. "Ryo Onii-chan, he knew I was in pain thats why he let go. Isn't that right Genichi?" Sanada could only nod. "Its okay already. Everything is, so calm down okay?" Rio placed a tiny peck on Ryoma's forhead. Ryoma's temper began to simmer, it was miraculous the effect Rio had on him. She walked over to Sanada and thanked him for sending her back and told him to leave for now. "Everything will be fine. Genichi don't show such an expression okay?" she flashed him another of her irrisistable smiles. Sanada turned to leave. Only when his back was out of sight did Rio walk back to Ryoma and the Regulars and naturally being the Seigaku regulars they are, they already had a long list of questions lined up.

**Thats the end of Part 1 ! as well as chapter 11! Was it too fast paced? Hold your horses part 2 will be coming up soon! and we will finally know the incident that Rio been talking about all these time. What could it be? I also plan to start the tourment soon for this story. **

**Before everything.. PLEASE REVIEW! Click the review button now! Haha! I really appreciate all your support everyone! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay Part 2 here (: **

**Even though Rio now seems like a bubbly girl, you know what they say. Those that smile the most are usually the ones that are hurt the most inside. That kind of thing. **

**Rio: You really going to tell them?**

**Ryoma: You have to face it anyway Rio**

**I think Ryoma-kun is right.**

**Rio: Haix**

**Okayyy before it gets any gloomier here lets continue with the story. **

**Title: **A tiny trip to Seigaku Part 2

*I do not owe anything except the plot and Rio

**Previously:**

"Everything will be fine. Genichi don't show such an expression okay?" she flashed him another of her irrisistable smiles. Sanada turned to leave. Only when his back was out of sight did Rio walk back to Ryoma and the Regulars and naturally being the Seigaku regulars they are, they already had a long list of questions lined up.

**Normal POV~~~**

"Okay.. guys?" Rio questioned as she looked at the regulars of her own tennis club. "What's wrong?" The seigaku regulars were literally rooted to the ground. It was kind of a shock to them to see the scene unfold before their eyes. Their mouths gasped wide open as their brains tried to process what had just happened. "Er-hem!" Tezuka suddenly stepped in and coughed snapping the other regulars awake from their daze. He had been standing near them and listening in on their conversation and had decided not to step in after all. Momoshiro was the first to speak up, "Ne, Rio-chan whats your relationship with him?" He paused for a while but without waiting for an answer, "You know the vice-captain of Rikkaidai?! How? Why?" Momoshiro's pace sped up bombing question after question until, "Shut up already. Pshhh shhh. You dumb hot headed fellow." "What?!" Momoshiro flared up and stared. "Wanna fight you snake?!" Fuji smile and led Rio away, "Now lets ignore the two idiots that are going to start to fight soon. But Momoshiro is right though, we do want to know what happened." Rio smilied nervously and whimpered in a soft voice. "Its nothing really. Nothing. Just something of the past. Thats all." From her tone she didn't seem like she wanted to be questioned any further, Fuji didn't plan on pushing her for answers. Everyone does have a thing or two that they didn't want to talk about in their lives after all. He certainly wasn't going to pressure her into telling him. Fuji decided to smile at Rio telling her it was alright and patting her on the head like an older brother would. "If you need someone to talk to, you can find me."

During class Rio couldn't help but think that Ryoma had over-reacted during morning practice. Did she have to tell the rest of them about THAT incident? They deserved to know but she couldn't make up her mind. It was making her thoughts spin as she stared out the window and soon was begining to day-dream. Fujiwara-sensei who had been observing her since the start of maths lesson was starting to get a bit fustrated. 'Echizen Rio.' he thought. 'You again, how dare you not listen to my lesson as always. Heh, lets see how you handle this.' He continue to go through one of the more difficult questions that was not of the normal level of the class. Many of the students groaned when Fujiwara started to explain. They just didn't get it. When he finished explaining, Rio was still in her own little world. Wondering how she was going to break the news to the rest of the team members. "Echizen Rio. Whats the answer for question 3?" boomed Fujiwara from the front of the class. "He's totally picking on her." whispered a classmate. "This is too diffcult." whispered another. "That bastard!" Ryoma mentally cursed and clicked his tongue. Rio stood up and sighed, "Sensei, do you love picking on me that much? I know I'm cute and all but doing this won't get me to turn my head you know?" The class giggled and some snickered. Fujiwara literally had smoke coming out of his ears as his face turned red. "Now, now we all know what you are going to say. The answer is X=2, while Y=5. Do you need the solution too?" Rio teased. Fujiwara just coughed and sternly replied, "That is correct." most of the class was impressed. She answered it that quickily despite day-dreaming on his lesson. Soon that lesson became the joke of the day. Rio sighed once again as she sat down and continued to look out the window seeing the clouds float pass. So the lesson passed and the next one started. Lesson after lesson, soon it was time for lunch break. Rio got up from her seat and was about to meet up with Ryoma for lunch when she noticed a familiar figure standing at her classroom door. It was Tezuka. 'Weird? What's Tezuka-buchou doing here?' she thought to herself and walked towards the door. "Looking for my brother buchou?" she asked politely. She was after all his junior. Tezuka shook his head, "Actually I'm looking for you. I need to talk to you." Tezuka turned to walk off after urging Rio to follow him.

Ryoma looked from inside of the classroom wondering why would Rio leave with the captain. But he respected the captain and decided not to follow after. He thought that Tezuka-buchou won't come looking for Rio for no reason.

Tezuka had led Rio all the way to a corner behind the school were less students actually go all the way there for lunch break. It seemed that Tezuka wanted to get them to a place where there were less people. Rio prepared herself, she had a vague idea why Tezuka would come looking for here. But she figured if he had listened to her story maybe he would understand it more then anyone else. He seemed more mature for his age after all. Tezuka was the one that started the conversation, "What is the incident?" he blantly asked. Tezuka had thought of many ways of how to break the ice and talk about it. But in the end he thought that it was best if he just went straight to the question instead of beating around the bushes. Typical of him. Rio smiled and averted her gaze to the ground. "That was straightforward of you." Tezuka simply replied a soft "Hn.." "Well if you need to know we kind of have to go back a couple of years."

**-Start of Flashback, 2 years ago, Echizen Rio, America, At a certain Major Tennis Tourment-**

"Rio you can do it!" a younger Ryoma cheered his little sister on. Rio smilied back cheekily at her elder brother. Remembering the bet that they had before the compeitition. "When you win, I'll bring you to a all-you-can-eat cake shop!" Rio mouthed out the words, "I got this." to Ryoma standing on the stand. In the opposite court was another pettie-sized figure. Hair tied back into a bun. Looking at Rio fiercely. Rio regained her posture and the match began. It was the finals in the Tourment and with this win, Rio would have been crowned Champion for the 4th time in a row. Alot of players have tried to take her spot but have been brutely crushed down before they even stood a chance. This time was no exception. Within an hour, the opponent was already out of breath, while Rio was still extremely hyper and energetic. (To be honest she was on sugar rush from the sweets Ryoma bought for her at the local sweet stores) In the end, the opponent lost 6-3. And a friendly handshake was done to end the game. But this time was different from the last 3 years, Rio was happy that the opponent was able to get points from her. Rio knew that this time her opponent was quite formidable and during the handshake Rio spoke up to her, "Thanks for this wonderful match! You played well!" in her usual cheerful voice. Unfortunatly, this time the opponent took it as an insult, and sneered back at her, "What do you know? You have it all. The personality, skills, looks. Thats just an insult" Rio was kind of shocked at the response she got.

But little did she know, that was the begining of her nightmare.

**Sorry this part took so long guys! It really wasn't on purpose! To all those that reviewed and told mi to update this as soon as possible. I'm really sorry! And I appreciate all your support as well. To those that have favourite this story or even have alerts for it, do continue to support mi as I continue with this story. **

**I really do appreciate the support i'm getting, as this story is my first and it has came a long way from chapter one. I hope you have enjoyed this story and to make it up to you all! The release date for the next chapter would be 2/2/2014, which is in a weeks time and also my birthdayy! YAY! **

**Do leave a review on what you think about this story or any critism that you may have! (Please be gentle ) **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I'm going to receive so much trashing for not updating this story at all, there were so much stuff and with everything going on I really couldn't find any time to continue. I really apologise *SOBS***

**Ryoma: …. Serves you right**

**Rio: We hope you can forgive our writer-san! **

**Title: The Past Unfolded  
>*I do not owe anything except Rio and the Plot.<strong>

**Previously:  
><strong>"What do you know? You have it all. The personality, skills, looks. Thats just an insult" Rio was kind of shocked at the response she got.

But little did she know, that was the begining of her nightmare.

-

Rio feeling strange after listening to hear opponent thought little of it. It was widely known that many who didn't win would try to make themselves feel better, Rio sighed and returned to her locker room hoping to quickly pack up and get Ryoma to get her that treat he promised.

As Rio approached the locker room she was so familar with due to to all the competitions, she felt the atmosphere was weird and tried to think nothing of it. Until she approached her locker.

''Strange... I remember I locked it just now before heading out." Rio mumbled to herself as we swung open the losely closed locker. To her horror, Rio found her Rackets strings toren and everything was in a mess. Ripped clothes, tennis skirts and even her tennis bag wasnt apred. Rio stepped back in horror. "No.. No.. But.. Why?" Rio was too shocked to react. Suddenly *BOOM* and the lights in the locker room went out, someone has cut the wires! Than from the shadows, 3 girls stepped out behind her. Rio quickly fumbled through her pocket to find her mobile phone, 'Onii-chan.. please notice' she thought as she frantically tried to dial his number.

"Not so fast young lady." One of the girls spoke up. "Won't it be a waste if you get saved so early? We haven't even started." Rio's face turned pale. She tried to make out the figures infront of her. Were thy players? Rio really didn't know as the power from the room had been cut. "We have suffered more than enough. What genius player, what talaented girl. Now you are just a mice in our claws." Said the girl mad with jealousy for Rio's success at her age. Rio finally managed to find her phone and pressed any of the numbers she could hit. She had Ryoma, Genichi and Yukimura on speed dial, anyone of them will do.

-BACK AT THE STADIUM-

Sanda and Yukimura has flown over to cheer on Rio and met up with Ryoma and Rio's parents. Genichi felt his phone vibrate inside his pocket and pulled out his phone to pick up the call. "Rio?" he muttered to himself and answered the cal. "-it be a waste if you get saved so early? We haven't even started..." "Rio?! Rio where are you!" Genichi shouted into the reciever frantic. Ryoma turned around immediately after hearing Genichi's voice. „"What's wrong?! What happened to Rio?" Ryoma shouted. "I don't know..." Genichi's voice went soft and his face went pale white. „"I think she's in trouble!"

**Sorry guys that will be the end of this chapter and because the last time I promised to update it didn't happen haha... I won't promise but this wont be the end of my uploading. Still thankyou so much for all the support that you guys have given to this story and I really appreciate it that there are still so many supporters even though the uploading has been slow. As usual do drop a review if you like okay! Thanks once again!**


End file.
